This invention relates to a sample observation plate and to an observation apparatus which are used in conducting observation and analysis of a biological sample or an organic sample in molecular levels.
In conducting observation of DNA or the like in molecular levels by using a probe microscope, Mica, HOPG, a glass plate or the like has been used. Among these, mica and HOPG have extremely smooth surfaces. However, at the same time they are difficult to use to conduct optical transmission observation due to their low optical transmissivity. Meanwhile, there has been a problem in that a glass plate is insufficient in smoothness. On the other hand, although there is a method of using a sapphire substrate, a problem exists of cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sample observation plate which has a smooth surface on atomic levels, and which is capable of use for conducting transmission type optical observation but is cheap in price, and to an an observation apparatus using such a sample observation plate, thereby enabling topological and optical observation on molecular levels.
In order to solve the above problem, a sample observation plate was devised having a crystalline thin film such as of mica bonded on a transparent substrate such as a glass plate. This utilizes an fact that the extremely thin crystalline thin film possibly does not cause a problem with light transmission and scattering, and solves the problem by supporting the thin film on the glass substrate. Furthermore, a sample observation plate is devised having a frame printed on a mica surface thereof, in order to enable observation of a plurality of samples at one time.